


Living with Oikawa is not easy.

by TrashKingAesthetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I couldn't stop, M/M, Nishi only comes in once, These are a ton of iwaoi fanfics I wrote, actually I still can't stop but that's not the point, i guess, there are two Christmas fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone save Iwaizumi before he murders someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entomophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Trash King here, I have a ton of iwaoi fanfics so I figured I'd post them. They're on my tumblr too.

Oikawa had gone into the shower, Iwa had noted, as he sat on the couch. 

It didn't take long for Oikawa to run out, screaming bloody murder. It would have been fine, if Oikawa hadn't jumped in his lap. 

Naked. 

"Oi! Idiot!" Iwa wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's naked body, muttering. "What the hell happened?"

"T-there's a bug in the shower!" He cried, hiding his face in Iwa's shoulder. 

"Kill it! Kill it please!!!" Oikawa sobbed. 

Iwa sighed, putting his boyfriend on the couch. "Stay here."

He made his way to the bathroom, and saw a small cricket. "Seriously, Oikawa?" He shook his head. 

He scooped it up and walked back to the living room. "You're afraid of a little cricket?" 

"Iwaaaa-chan!!!" His boyfriend whined. "Get rid of it!"

Iwa rolled his eyes and walked outside. He put the cricket down, and watched as it hopped away. 

When he came back inside, Oikawa tackled him, kissing him over and over. "Iwa-chan, you're my hero!"

"Put your damn clothes on, idiot!!!"


	2. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a Christmas party, Oikawa decides to prance around with mistletoe, giving everyone a good reason to kiss him. It pisses Iwaizumi off to no end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, my second favorite. I love it! It's pretty dorky but hey, I'm proud of it.

Iwa sat on a sofa, at a Christmas party Oikawa had dragged him too. 

He took a small sip of eggnog, watching Oikawa run around, with that damn mistletoe pinned to his hair. 

Girl after girl kissed his cheek, cooing over how cute he was. 

Iwa had to admit, Oikawa did look very, very cute. His hair was pinned up with little star pins, and had a sprig of mistletoe clipped to his hair. 

He was wearing a godawful Christmas sweater, but somehow he looked absolutely charming. 

"Asshole." Iwa muttered. 

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa came from nowhere, plopping himself down on Iwa's lap. 

"Why aren't you out there with me?" He asked, fluttering his long lashes. Iwa looked away, gritting his teeth. 

How dare that idiot be so cute?

Oikawa leaned forward, pressing innocent little kisses to Iwa's cheek. "Iwa~chan..." 

"What?" Iwa turned to look at the idiot, and Oikawa caught his lips in a hot little kiss. 

Iwa's heart stopped for a moment. He had never kissed anyone, especially not Oikawa. 

Oikawa pushed Iwa down on the couch and kissed him again. 

"Merry Christmas, Santa baby~"


	3. In which Iwaizumi gets jealous, again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa drags Iwaizumi to see the mall Santa.

About two hours before Oikawa and Iwa became a couple, they had gone to the mall to get some gifts for friends and, to Iwa's dismay, see Santa Claus. 

Oikawa had overheard some girls talking about how cute the mall Santa was and Oikawa had to see him. 

After they got their shopping down, Oikawa dragged his best friend over to see Santa. They waited in line, and it was pretty silly to see 17 year old Oikawa Tooru waiting in line for Santa Claus, considering they were surrounded by young children. 

\----

They made it to the front of the line, and Oikawa plopped himself down on the Santa's lap. 

'Santa' blinked. "Oikawa?" He suddenly said, and Tooru's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?!"

The Santa pulled his beard down, and Oikawa nearly screamed when he saw it was Nishinoya. 'Fuck!' 

"So~ What do you want for Christmas, Oikawa~?" He purred, his honey eyes blinking at him. 

"He wants a nice kiss!" A voice called, sounding oddly like Tanaka. 

Oikawa looked confused, and Nishinoya leaned in jokingly. "Want a kiss?" 

Oikawa glanced back at Iwa, and saw the look of jealousy on his face. 

Oikawa looked back at Nishi, and grabbed his fake beard. He pulled the younger boy down and kissed him. 

Nishinoya wrapped his arms around Oikawa's waist to support him. Iwa made a sound as he watched. 

When the two pulled away, Nishi had a glowing look in his eyes. "I hope you enjoy your boyfriend for Christmas." He nodded towards Iwa. 

 

Oikawa slid off Nishi's lap and pulled Iwa away, to a empty area, and kissed him, mumbling apologies. 

Needless to say, Oikawa got what he wanted for Christmas. 

-extra-

"It was totally set up." Oikawa said cheerfully, even though it wasn't. "I just wanted to ask you out!"

"You couldn't have just asked?!"


	4. Noisy Neighbor parties are the worst.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Halloween, my neighbors were having an obnoxiously loud party at 2 am. I took the time I should have been sleeping to make this wonderful au. 
> 
> 'It's three in the morning and I'm trying to sleep but you're having a party next door so I go to tell you a piece of my mind but uh oh you're hot and I screw up talking' au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be my favorite. Oikawa would suck as a neighbor, take Iwaizumi's word.

Iwa laid in his bed, his eyes wide and a pillow pressed tight to his ears. 

His next door neighbor was having a very, very loud party, and it was 3:30 am. He didn't know why he didn't call the police yet. 

When he heard screaming and laughing, he gave up on trying to sleep. 

Getting up, he slid his shoes on and walked outside, and made his way to his neighbors house. 

The door was wide open, so he let himself in. He didn't know his neighbor, but he figured he'd look for the douchiest guy there. 

He looked around until he found a bubbly redhead. "Hey! Who's party is this?!" Iwa yelled over the music. 

The redhead smiled in the sweetest way, and he was not drunk, obviously, because he wasn't stumbling or being annoying. 

"Oikawa Tooru! He's in the kitchen!" He chirped, and Iwa thanked him before making his way to the kitchen. 

\----

He found a brunet with his back turned to him, with girls practically hanging off him. 

"Hey!" Iwa yelled. The brunet turned around and Iwa was noticeably shocked. 

His neighbor was by far, the most attractive man he had ever laid his eyes on. 

'Fuck...' He thought. 

His neighbor, apparently Oikawa Tooru, had chestnut hair, that was held out of his face by numerous alien hair pins. His eyes were gorgeous, deep brown and shining. A few freckles were scattered here and there on his cheeks and nose, and his thin lips were pulled into a handsome smile. 

 

Every insult and threat was lost in his throat at the sight of this man.

"Uh....uh..."

"You must be Iwa-chan!" He chimed. "I get your mail every once in a while. It's nice to finally meet you!" Oikawa took Iwa's hand in his own. "My! You're quite handsome, aren't you?" 

"Uh...." Iwa trailed off again. 'Fuck!' 

Oikawa giggled. "Don't be so shy! I don't bite!" Oikawa's eyes flashed darkly. "Unless you want me to?" 

Iwa jerked back, his face burning red. "W-what??" 

Oikawa laughed, tossing his head back. "Oh, Iwa-chan! You're so cute when you blush!" 

Iwa felt like he was being insulted, and his eyes narrowed. "Listen here, Oikawa, it's four in the morning. I have work tomorrow and you're being unbelievably loud." He finally got out. 

Oikawa blinked like he was stupid, before laughing again. "Tomorrow is Saturday, darling!"

"I work on Saturday." 

Oikawa pursed his lips together. "Well, I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. But I can't just stop a party! Sorry~!" He stuck his tongue out and winked. He bopped Iwa's nose. 

"Toodles, boo!" He sang, walking out of the kitchen, swishing his hips. 

Iwa felt his anger grow. "Don't you dare!" He tackled Oikawa to the floor. 

Oikawa squealed. "Oh Iwa-chan! How sudden of you!" He cooed, rolling over to pink Iwa to the floor. 

Despite being so thin, Oikawa was very strong. Oikawa leaned down and grinned. "Now, what were you saying, Iwa-chan?" 

Iwa lost his nerve again. "G-get off me!" He yelled, and Oikawa peppered kissed over Iwa's face, enjoying breaking Iwa down, layer by layer. 

Iwa felt helpless. "Oikawa, seriously! F-fuck off..." He rolled over, topping Oikawa again. 

"Oh~! I do like this~" Oikawa purred. 

Other around them were whispering. "That's the gayest thing I've never seen Oikawa do." Watari said. 

Oikawa grinned. "I'm so helpless! You could do whatever you want with me!" He said, closing his eyes. 

Iwa scowled. He would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this, but he wanted to sleep. In fact, he was feeling so tired he was about to-

Iwa collapsed, his eyes shutting. He landed on Oikawa, who let out a loud gasp. 

"Hey!!! Get off me!!!"


	5. Search for Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has been trying to catch Santa since he was little. He had no such luck, until now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was so much fun, it was also my first Iwaoi fanfic!

Christmas was the best time of year for Oikawa. He loves the lights, the music, the food, everything. But his favorite part, was Santa Claus. Since he was little, he was sure he could catch Santa. Now, at 17, he knew he would. He had set a trap for the jolly red man. 

Hiding in his room, he had set up a net trap. Grinning, he waited. 

And waited

And waited. 

In fact, he waited until 2:30 am, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. At some point, he fell asleep. 

\---

THUD. Oikawa sat up quickly. He fixed his alien pjs, (a gift from Iwa-chan) and ran into the living room. 

"Santa!" He chimed, his tired eyes sparkling. 

"Oikawa...." The voice growled. "Heh, you kind of sound like..." Oikawa squinted in the dark, the Christmas tree being the only light source. 

"Iwa-chan? Are you Santa Claus?!" Oikawa gasped. 

"Get me down you idiot!!!"

\-------

Oikawa and Iwa sat on the couch, drinking hot chocolate and tea. 

"Iwa-chan, do you think Santa will come?" Oikawa asked idly, sounding very childish. 

"Tch....you're on the naughty list for sure, Trashykawa."

"You're so mean to me!"

\------

The next morning, Iwa woke up to a sharp gasp. "Iwa! Iwa! Iwaaaa-chan!!" 

He opened his eyes, and Oikawa pointed at the mountain of gift under the tree that were not there before. 

There were gifts for both of them, and they spent the time opening them and enjoying the loving glow of their relationship. 

The end. 

-extra-

"Iwa-chan! Look at these cute panties!" Oikawa shoved the alien print undergarments in Iwa's blushing face. 

"Idiot!"


	6. Confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That little rant Oikawa went on came from me. One day I was feeling depressed, and I said it to my friend. One day, I was really happy and reread it. I wanted to use it in a story, and since I write for Iwaoi the most, it was them!

Oikawa stood before the mirror in the bathroom. He wasn't admiring how lovely he was, (also he truly was stunning), he was convincing himself he could do it. 

Do what?

Confess to Iwaizumi Hajime. 

Oikawa took a deep breath, leaning over the sink. He gave himself a once over in the mirror. 

Everything seemed normal. Everything will be fine. 

Oikawa found himself saying that over and over. 

The bathroom door opened, and Hajime stepped in. "Oi, idiot, get outside."

Iwa left, and Oikawa took one last glance at himself. 'You can do it.'

He walked back outside, a fake smile plastered on his face. 

"We're going to get lunch. Are you coming?" Kindaichi asked.

"Obviously. I'm always ready." Oikawa said, which was a lie. He wasn't ready. He also hadn't eaten in weeks. 

As they walked, Oikawa found himself trailing behind, despite that everyone was trying to talk to him. 

"What's up with you?" Iwa asked, punching Oikawa in the shoulder. When he didn't get the normal reaction, Iwa was suddenly alert. 

"Oikawa? What's wrong with you?" Iwa grabbed him by the shoulders. 

Oikawa didn't make eye contact, he just shrugged. 

"Hajime? You coming?" Kindaichi asked. 

"Go without us, we'll catch up." 

\---

"Oikawa, seriously. What's wrong with you, dumbass?" Iwa asked, sitting Oikawa down on a bench. 

Oikawa glanced at him. "Nothing."

Iwa was glad he got something out of him. "You're being an idiot again." 

Oikawa shrugged again. "Stop that! Stop brushing shit off! What the hell is wrong with you!" Iwa pushed Oikawa. 

The taller teen finally reached his breaking point. His eyes blurred and he pulled himself into a ball. 

"O-Oikawa, I-I didn't mean..."

"I hate this...." He rubbed at his eyes with his sleeve. "I keep thinking about you...I just want you to feel the same way I do....this is so stupid. I feel so stupid... I always end up thinking about it, and it makes me feel happy, a stupid, false happy and it's not fair!! It's not fair..." 

Iwa's hand hovered over Oikawa's shoulder. He didn't know what to do suddenly. 

Fuck, Oikawa was in love with him. Iwa's mind was reeling. 

"Oi..." His hand clasped Oikawa's shoulder firmly. Oikawa jumped until his fingers. 

"You're an idiot." Iwa said, and Oikawa felt his body shake. 

"But that doesn't mean I don't love you back. Come here." Iwa wrapped his arms around Oikawa, and the taller felt tears dribble down his cheeks. 

He clung to Iwaizumi with all his might, burying his face in his jacket. 

"Idiot.....I love you too." He kissed Oikawa's head.


	7. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this one came from but I like it anyway. Confessions are fun to write.

Oikawa walked down the hall with his friends. "Did you guys see the UFO on the news last night?!" He asked excitedly. 

"I thought it was just a shooting star." Watari said slowly, looking at Oikawa. 

"Yeah. It wasn't a ufo," Iwaizumi said. "If it was, they would have taken you home to your people." 

"I wish!" 

\-----

During class, Oikawa couldn't help but notice how Iwaizumi ignored him to flirt, /actually flirt!/, with the girl next to him. 

Oikawa's nails dug into the desk, watching them. When he heard Iwaizumi laugh, Oikawa had to get out. 

He shot up and grabbed his backpack. Hajime took notice. "Where are you going?"

"Fuck off, Iwaizumi!" He fumed, too mad to nickname him. 

He slammed the door behind him and Iwaizumi was the next to quickly walk out of it. 

\----

Oikawa sat against the wall of the gym, tossing a volleyball in the air and catching it. 

"Tooru?"

"I told you to fuck off." He said, his voice lacking venom and cruelty. 

Iwaizumi sat next to him. "What the hell happened?" 

Oikawa jerked his head to look at him. "Are you kidding me?! You....you.."

Oikawa's eyes became filled his tears. "J-just....leave me alone." 

"No, why are you suddenly so upset? Did....did something happen?"

"You're an idiot, Iwaizumi." He hissed through his teeth. 

"What did I do?! You were so happy earlier, talking about aliens and shit!"

"Iwaizumi, you were flirting with that girl! Don't act so innocent." Oikawa pushed himself up, tossing the ball aside. 

As he walked away, Hajime grabbed his ankle. "Wait. Are you jealous?" 

Oikawa kicked his leg. "You really are an idiot." He seethed. 

Oikawa walked away. 

\----

The next day, Oikawa didn't show up to school. Or practice. 

"Maybe it really was a UFO and Oikawa was taken to a different planet or something." Watari suggested. 

"No, he would piss off the aliens too fast." Akira said. 

Iwaizumi was too busy on his phone to make a rude comment about his missing teammate. Why insult him if he wasn't there to hear it?

He was texting Oikawa, or, more like spamming him with text messages. 

'Just answer. I know you can't hold being alone too long.'

'Oikawa, stop being such a baby.'

'Why are you jealous anyway?'

That last comment got a response. 

'Not only are you an idiot, but you're also blind. Either you're oblivious or a heartless bastard.'

What the hell was he talking about?

'If you haven't noticed, I'm in love with you. I have been since we were little. Why are you such an idiot?'

Iwaizumi felt cold. How could he not have noticed? It was suddenly so clear to him it was painful. 

"Fuck.." He started walking towards Oikawa's house, ignoring his teammates calling after him. 

\---

Iwaizumi stood on his porch for a while, shifting his weight from one foot to another. 

The door opened, and Oikawa was standing there. He looked awful. His always perfect hair was a mess and his usually bright eyes lost their shine. 

Iwaizumi wasted no time in hugging him tightly. "I'm sorry Oikawa. I just....I never considered..."

Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, resting his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder. "S'okay." His words mushed together 

They stood there for longer than normal, before Oikawa suggested they sit down inside. 

"I love you too." Iwaizumi said, as they laid together on Oikawa's couch. 

"I love you too..." He quietly repeated, curling his fingers around Oikawa's.


End file.
